Hanna's day
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "La la la, me is totally awesome..." sings Hanna to herself in a soft smooth voice.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Hanna's day**

 **The 28 year old Hanna Rivers, also known as Hanna-Boo by her husband and her friends, wake up as the sunshine hit her face.**

Usually she sleep long and today's a Sunday so she doesn't need to get up early. Still she doesn't feel like sleeping today.

Hanna slowly open her eyes and sit up in bed. Next to her, still asleep actually, is her husband Caleb.

It's now almost 5 years since Caleb and Hanna got married. Last year, Hanna have birth to a little cute girl named Melody Claire Rivers.

Right now, little Melody is with Hanna's mom. Ashley Marin decided to look after her grandchild this week, giving Hanna and Caleb some much needed alone time.

"Caleb, wanna have a bit of adult-fun?" whisper Hanna with a seductive tone.

"Hanna, it's Sunday...last night I was up late, writing my report. Just please let me sleep." says Caleb, still half-asleep.

"Sure, okay. I'll see you in 4 hours then." says Hanna as she get up and walk out from the room.

A naked Hanna goes down to the kitchen and makes herself a sandwich with tropicla fruit and a cup of hot black coffee.

"La la la, me is totally awesome..." sings Hanna to herself in a soft smooth voice.

Hanna take her sandwich and coffee with her to the living room where she plop down on the big white leather couch. She turn on the TV and watch the new episode of one of her favorite shows 'Life and Love of Britney Spears'.

"Well, good old Britney may not have aged with much grace, but I'm a fan anyways." mumbles Hanna.

Britney Spears is a sad shadow of the woman she once was. Despite this, Hanna still like her as much as she always have. Since she was a 14 year old kid, Hanna's been a total fan of Britney and has no plans to change that anytime soon.

As a result of drugs and alcohol, Britney has lost all of her beauty, but thanks to loyal fans, such as Hanna, the world hasn't forgotten her yet.

4 hours later, Caleb enters the living room where Hanna now watch Sunday cartoons like she did when she was little.

"Why no clothes, Han?" says Caleb with a friendly smile when he sees Hanna being naked, something he love to see.

"I have a sexy body so I feel like showing it to myself and to you." says Hanna.

"You're beautiful." says Caleb.

"Awww, thanks!" says Hanna in a soft sweet tone.

"So...where's my breakfast?" says Caleb.

"If you want breakfast, you have to make it yourself, hottie." says Hanna.

"Thanks..." says Caleb as he walk to the kitchen.

45 minutes later, Hanna put on her black skinny jeans, a tight pink tank top and her new white shoes.

"Wow! Hanna, you look better than ever." says Hanna, looking at herself in the mirror.

Hanna walk downstairs and out to her white car. She climb in and drive to the Brew.

"Such a nice day." says Hanna to herself. "I'm cute and the sun's shining."

When she arrive at the Brew, Aria, Spencer, Alison, Emily and Paige are waiting for her.

"Hanna, we saved ya a seat..." says Aria.

"And I bought you coffee." says Spencer. "Decaf, two sugar, medium-size, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one." says Hanna.

Hanna take her seat by the table.

"Any sex with Caleb this morning?" says Alison.

"No, not today." says Hanna.

"Oh, why not, Han?" says Alison. "The man couldn't get it up for you, sweetie?"

"That's not it and Caleb's never had such problems. His thing works perfect." says Hanna.

"Way too much information." says Spencer.

"So, Hanna...how's your little daughter doing?" says Aria.

"Awesome, I guess. Mom's taking care of her this week." says Hanna.

"I'm sure Ashley Marin's a really good grandma." says Emily.

"She actually is." says Hanna. "Ever since little Melody was born, mom's made sure to give her everything she never gave me."

"Cute." says Emily.

"Adorable." says Aria.

"Wow! And I thought my daughter was spoiled..." says Spencer.

"Spence, when is it my turn to babysit your little Rowena?" says Alison.

"Never." says Spencer in a mature serious tone. "Ali, not that I don't trust you, but I don't want my child to become a sassy bitch."

"I'm not a sassy bitch anymore." says Alison with confidence.

"Perhaps you're not. Still I prefer to have Em or Aria babysit Rowena when Toby and I are busy." says Spencer.

"What about me? I've got what it takes to babysit..." says Hanna.

"Sorry. I forgot you, Hanna." says Spencer.

"Uh...okay..." says Hanna as she roll her eyes.

"Hanna, do you want to go shopping with Paige and me later?" says Emily.

"Yeah, of course. I may be older and more mature now, but I still love shopping." says Hanna with a bright smile.

"Cool." says Paige.

"I need to leave. I promised Lorenzo a five hour long fuck-session. See you ladies later." says Alison as she get up and walk away.

"Did she say five hours? OMG, holy shit...!" says Hanna. "Caleb and me can only go for around 2 hours at most."

"Hanna, we really don't need to know that." says Aria.

"Oh, how long can you and Ezra do it then?" says Hanna.

"That's private." says Aria.

"Please..." says Hanna.

"No." says Aria.

"Emily...what about you and Paige? How long?" says Hanna.

"That's private, we really don't wanna..." begins Emily.

"Usually around 2 hours, 4 once." says Paige.

"Yay!" says Hanna.

"Paige, you shouldn't have told Hanna that..." says Emily.

"It's nothing too secret, Em. I didn't tell her what you did when you and me went camping least year." says Paige.

"Tell me about caping? I wanna know what a Paily camping trip's like." says Hanna.

"No." says both Paige and Emily.

"Dang..." says Hanna.

"Hanna, what's Paily?" says Aria.

"It is a combo of Paige and Emily. Paily." says Hanna.

"Me and Caleb are Haleb, you and Ezra are Ezria and Spence and Toby are Spoby." says Hanna.

"Weird..." mumbles Spencer.

Later the same day.

"Hanna my love, what's for dinner tonight?" says Caleb.

"I was thinking I could make pasta and bacon." says Hanna.

"Sounds nice. It's been a while since last time." says Caleb.

"Okay. Then Pasta and bacon it is." says Hanna. "I'll get started on it right away. I'm kinda hungry."

"Me too, baby." says Caleb.

"I'm not surprised." says Hanna as she walk into the kitchen.

55 minutes later, the food is on the dining room table and Hanna has switched clothes from skinny jeans and top to a sexy tight neon-red latex-dress.

"Han, are we celebrating something?" says Caleb confused when he enter the dining room and sees Hanna.

"Uh, no...just felt like dressing sexy for my man." says Aria. "Keeps the spark in the love-life going...according to the latest issue of Cosmo."

"Still reading Cosmo, are you?" says Caleb.

"I'm not a teen-girl anymore, but as long as Cosmo exist I will read it." says Hanna.

"If so I won't stop you, baby." says Caleb. "Now, let's eat."

Hanna and Caleb eat in nice confortable silence.

Once they have finished their dinner, Hanna says "That was very delicious."

"Thanks, baby." says Caleb.

"Wanna dance with me?" says Hanna.

"Uh, maybe...what type of dance do you have in mind, Han?" says Caleb.

"This!" says Hanna with a huge bright smile as she walk over to the stereo and turn on a super-sexy song.

Hanna starts to dance sexy like a stripper as she slowly undress herself, a smile still on her face.

Caleb walk over to Hanna and wrap his strong right arm gently around her waist and pull her closer to himself and then gives her a kiss.

"I like that type of dance." whisper Caleb into Hanna's left ear.

"Me too, Caleb." whisper Hanna back in a soft warm sexy voice.

Caleb pull off his black shirt and says "Okay, now move your hips like a luxury slut. You know how that turns me on."

"Sure, handsome one." says Hanna as she does what Caleb tell her to.

"You're so damn hot." whisper Caleb.

Hanna simply smile sexy as a response.

Caleb unzip his jeans and gently rub Hanna's perfect neck.

"Mmmm, awww!" moans Hanna in a soft sweet tone.

"And...turn." says Caleb with a smile.

"Yeah." says Hanna, who know exactly what Caleb wants.

Hanna turn around so she has her ass towards Caleb and she push it against his stiff tool.

"Obviously someone's ready for some bedtime fun..." says Hanna in a seductive tone.

"Wanna go upstairs?" says Caleb with a deep manly voice.

"I'd like that." says Hanna.

Hanna and Caleb walk up to their magnificent bedroom and...well, you all probably know what happens next so that's the end of this one-shot.

 **The End.**


End file.
